


Lesson One: Fireballs

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, ko'va (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Ko'va keeps her promise and begins to help Lucien master his spellcasting
Kudos: 2
Collections: Cool Hands Warm Sands, Whumptober 2020





	Lesson One: Fireballs

Ko’va had her hand in front of her mouth, trying to hide her smile as Lucien cheerfully practiced the fireball spell she taught him. She stood several feet away from him, so he would have plenty of space to practice. And not singe in her fur.

“I am Lucien, god of fire! Burn! Burn! Buuurrrnn!”

Ko’va choked back a laugh. Lucien was too much sometimes. But she enjoyed the look of excitement and accomplishment on his face and she didn’t want to make her friend feel self-conscious.

“Ow! That’s hot! That’s hot,” Lucien suddenly cried.

He stopped the flow of magic to his hands and began waving them back and forth to cool them.

“If your hands are hot, we should stop for today,” Ko’va said she walked over to Lucien. “That’s one of the drawbacks of fire magic. If you let it burn for too long, you risk burning yourself as well.”

“I can see that now,” Lucien replied. He looked at Ko’va standing next to him and his eyes sparkled as several questions came to mind. “How does anyone become a fire mage if it can become so painful? Why do you prefer fire magic over other destructions spells?”

Ko’va shrugged.

“It feels natural to me. I’m naturally more attuned to destruction magic. And fire is the element that comes first to mind when I need to attack.”

She reached out and took Lucien’s hands. Ko’va gently, carefully, allowed a small splash of frost to flow from her palms and into Lucien’s to cool them.

Lucien sagged in relief.

“Oh, thank you,” Lucien said, warm with gratitude and affection. “That feels so much better. And I can’t thank you enough for taking the time to help train me.”

“Any time, Lucien,” Ko’va purred.

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober no.14: fire


End file.
